


to the rescue

by jewelevesque



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, yes i know it's may shh i've had this one-shot on my computer for a year okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelevesque/pseuds/jewelevesque
Summary: in which christmas decorating might have just gone a tad wrong.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 25





	to the rescue

Percy crossed another day off the calendar. Just thirty-four more days until Christmas.

Annabeth suggested that November might be a little too early to put up the Christmas tree and start decorating, but Percy kept insisting that it could never be too early. Christmas was, of course, his favorite part of the year, so Annabeth already knew she was going to lose the argument the moment she first opened her mouth, especially knowing Percy's stubbornness. He insisted for her to spend the Christmas with him after asking his mother Sally and Paul if they were fine with the idea-- which they were.

Now, as his parents left to go Christmas shopping, Percy offered to set up the Christmas tree with Annabeth. Most of the decorations were blue, of course, but as they ran out, Percy asked Annabeth to check in the storage closet in the back of the apartment for more ornaments.

"Don't forget this," he said, tossing her a flashlight. "Light bulb's burned out."

"I'll be right back, Seaweed Brain," she announced, catching the flashlight from him and placing a soft kiss on his lips before getting up and heading for the storage closet.

When Annabeth opened the door, like Percy said, the lights weren't working. She turned on the flashlight, searching for the box full of ornaments. The space was so small and cluttered, she accidentally tripped over something before realizing it was a blue skateboard-- Percy's, she assumed.

That, however, didn't prepare her for what she then saw on the floor, just a few inches away from her face. A spider was crawling on the floor, its legs moving fast towards her.

Annabeth screamed. She immediately dropped her flashlight and got up, trying to back away, but she accidentally bumped into something that she heard breaking behind her. She didn't turn around to see what it was, unable to move her eyes away from the arachnid on the floor. She kept screaming and screaming, incapable of taking another step. She was so terrified she couldn't stop shaking, not able to think about anything else other than the small creature in front of her.

All of a sudden, the door behind her burst open and light went through the room. The next second, Percy was in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes for any sign of injury and asking her what was wrong. Annabeth couldn't open her mouth to speak. She pointed at the small spider on the floor, and Percy turned around and looked down. When he saw what she was gesturing towards, he sighed, obviously relieved that Annabeth wasn't actually in any real danger.

Percy then took out a tissue paper from the pockets in the back of his jeans and he crouched down. He caught the spider and left, heading for the window, where he released the arachnid, after which he threw the tissue paper in the trash can. After that, he returned to Annabeth, who looked much better, though still shaken up a bit. The color started returning to her cheeks and her breathing became regular again. And best of all, she stopped screaming.

Percy didn't try to explain to her how such a small spider couldn't hurt her. He was already used to her arachnophobia, and he was always the one responsible for getting rid of any spiders that were in the same room with her. Instead, he took her hand and led her to the couch in the living room, where she sat down. He started preparing two mugs of hot chocolate, and he felt lucky that the kitchen was open-spaced so he could keep an eye on her from there. He noticed how she curled up in a ball-like position, keeping her legs to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

As Percy was ready with the two hot chocolates, he returned to the living room, handing one mug to her and keeping the other for himself. Annabeth cracked a smile as she noticed the small blue marshmallows placed on top of what looked like a whole tub of whipped cream. Percy took a sip from his mug, obtaining a whipped cream mustache which he did not wipe off. Instead, he placed a hand on Annabeth's chin and turned her head gently so that she was facing him. Before she could react, he locked his lips with hers. Annabeth immediately stepped back, whipped cream now on _her_ face. She glared at him before wiping it off her face. However, as Percy grinned at her, she felt her own lips curling into a smile against her will.

Percy placed his mug down and threw his fists in the air victoriously. "It works every time," he said cheerfully, which made Annabeth laugh. She put her own mug down before changing her position, sitting on her legs and her hands around his neck. She felt his fingers moving through her blonde hair as her eyes stayed glued to his, grey on green. Next second, he was kissing her.

They lost track of how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Annabeth fell asleep with her head in his lap. Percy reached for the plaid blanket on the couch without getting up and placed it gently on her, kissing the top of her head.

Let's just say, the Christmas tree remained undecorated the whole night.


End file.
